5 anjos e 1 bruxo em apuros!
by milanesa
Summary: A primeira fic interativa de Hp! Estilo rpg, com anjos, demônios, vampiros, lobisomens e elfos. Inscrições abertas. 5 vagas. Tem yaoi, lemon ainda não sei...
1. Chapter 1

A primeira fic interativa de Hp! Estilo rpg, com anjos, demônios, vampiros, lobisomens e elfos. Inscrições abertas. 5 vagas.

Prólogo

A Grande Guerra (como ficou conhecida) acabou. Depois de muito sangue, dor, sacrifícios, e pesadelos que pareciam que iam durar por toda a eternidade, tudo acabou. A Batalha final, em que Voldemort foi derrotado, ainda causa intrigas e discordâncias, mas uma coisa é certa, o Escolhido derrotou o Lord das Trevas. E o Escolhido era Harry Potter.

Só tem um detalhe. Tudo isso...ocorreu a quase 1000 anos atrás! Harry Potter...sequer era Harry Potter naquela época, ele se chamava Richard, o grande mago. Só que Harry não precisa se preocupar com isso, nos dias de hoje tudo está mudado, tudo está na paz, a guerra foi deixada para se perder na memória... certo?

Errado. Porque Harry Potter foi fadado a carregar um pedaço da alma podre de Voldemort. Um pedaço de alma que todos os anjos caídos do inferno estão ansiosos para por as mãos! Meio macabro não é? Agora junte a fórmula um vampiro da época da Grande Guerra, um sonserino apaixonado, vários ruivos, uma cdf, dois lobisomens, um cachorro e...5 anjos da luz desastrados? Será que Harry irá sobreviver à nova Guerra?

Leia abaixo quem quiser participar, são 5 vagas no total, quem postar a ficha primeiro pega a vaga.

Ok, pessoal aqui vai a história de vocês:

A Grande Guerra não foi uma guerra apenas entre bruxos, ela ocorreu numa época em que bruxos, trouxas e criaturas mágicas se conheciam e eram intimamente interligados. A Guerra então ocorreu entre bruxos, trouxas e criaturas mágicas, mas não só isso. Foi uma batalha entre anjos da luz e anjos caídos. Mas é claro que estes não participaram diretamente. Outro fato importante é que estes trabalharam dos dois lados! A Guerra foi tão grande e tão cheia de intriga que houve casos em que anjos da luz e caídos trabalharam até juntos! Claro que cada um com um interesse diferente.

No entanto, isso foi no passado, agora no presente, anjos da luz e caídos estão novamente em lados totalmente opostos. O dever dos anjos caídos é recuperar o fragmento perdido da alma de Voldmort, e assim faze-lo reencarnar (detalhe: eles não sabem que o fragmento de alma está com a reencarnação de Richards, o grande mago, mas não sabem quem é essa pessoa nem onde ela está). Já o dever dos anjos da luz é proteger Harry, mas não só isso, eles tem de ajudar Harry a se lembrar da sua vida passada e ensinar-lo a como se proteger.

Não se sabe a tática dos (anjos) caídos para a missão deles. Mas a dos (anjos) da luz é a seguinte: eles espalharam batalhões (um batalhão é constituído de 5 anjos) por todos os cantos das quatro dimensões existentes, para despistar os inimigos, enquanto um único batalhão toma conta da reencarnação de Richard. Por questões de segurança, apenas poucos anjos da luz sabem quem Harry verdadeiramente é.

**Informações da Ficha propriamente dita:**

**Aqui vão as vagas propriamente ditas (essas vagas são do batalhão de anjos que protegerá Harry), estão em ordem hierárquica. Escolham a ordem que vocês querem, só pode haver um de cada tipo:**

**1º - General**

**2º - Coronel**

**3º - Tenente- Coronel**

**4º - Cabo**

**5º - Soldado**

**Todos os anjos desse batalhão terão sido anjos em vida, e, portanto ainda podem fazer magia, mas sem varinha (já que não possuem mais corpos físicos). Cada anjo tem habilidades especiais, vocês têm de escolher que tipo de anjo abaixo vocês querem ser, só pode haver um anjo de cada tipo.**

**Anjo dos sentidos: Tem os sentidos da visão e audição aguçados. Pense na seguinte situação: uma grande festa na boate mais badalada da capital, só que nesta festa está um auror marcado para morrer. Harry está nesta festa. Com os seus ensinamentos Harry poderá não só descobrir que vai haver confusão no local, quem irá provocar a confusão, qual o a pessoa que está em perigo e até supor como tentarão matar o tal auror, e tudo isso apenas com o sentido da visão (lembre-se da música alta da festa!)**

**Anjo do Combate: É mestre em combate corpo a corpo e com os mais variados armamentos. Na realidade, você conhece todos os armamentos existentes, entre eles armamentos mágicos e trouxas (armas de fogo inclusive). Ensinará Harry a lutar e como a se defender sem varinha. Outra coisa de SUMA IMPORTÂNCIA, você ensinará Harry a suportar a dor, por maior que seja, sem perder a capacidade de raciocínio. **

**Anjo dos desejos, ou Anjo da escravidão: Você é capaz de descobrir os desejos dos outros. E ensinará isso. O negócio é, quando se sabe os desejos das pessoas, é muito mais fácil manipula-las, irrita-las ou simplesmente faze-las pensar que tem todo o controle sobre você, só para depois dar o bote. Essas coisas já se tornaram tão fáceis pra você, que você as faz como se fosse sua segunda natureza, o seu problema é que você tem que fazer com isso seja a segunda natureza de Harry também. Detalhe, como conseqüência da sua habilidade você aprendeu Oclumência e Legislimência, e você tem de passar isso pro Harry também. Obs: Alguns te chamam de anjo tarado, porque você também capta os desejos sexuais dos seres em volta de você, e sabe satisfaze-los muito bem. **

**Anjo do sensível: Você é altamente a qualquer tipo de magia, pode senti-las e identifica-las pelo nome e sobrenome a quilômetros de distância. Também tem uma intuição fortíssima, tão forte que já não sabem se te chamam de sensitivo ou vidente mesmo. Sua missão é desenvolver a sensibilidade de Harry.**

**Anjo bibliotecário: Tá escrito num livro? Você sabe. Não importa se o livro tá em português, inglês, grego, latim ou egípcio antigo. Também não importa se o livro foi escrito nessa dimensão ou numa das outras três dimensões que existe. Você já estudou tanto na sua vida que sabe. Você é uma espécie de cdf superconcentrado com conhecimentos de poções, transfiguração, química, física, aritmancia, geografia, etc... O maior estresse da sua vida é que você acha que as escolas hoje em dia só ensinam idiotices. Você vai ter de convencer Harry disso, e claro, colocar alguma coisa na cabeça oca dele. **

**Além das escolhas acima, você deverá colocar na sua ficha a sua aparência, personalidade e anjo com que você se dá mais bem e porque. Fale também sobre o que você vai achar de Harry a primeira vista. Não é necessário colocar a sua história, apenas o que você fez na Grande Guerra. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Nessa fic haverá yaoi, não sei se Harry terá um par do sexo masculino (porcentagem calculada de 89 das chances), mas ele será bissexual nessa fic e a fic terá faixa etária M. Aliás, vocês anjos vão poder dar muito pitaque nesse assunto: Harry vai ficar com...Draco? Snape? Gina? Hermione? Remus? Vocês decidem (tá parecendo até aquele programa da Globo XD).**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – Observação

Harry estava andando pelos corredores que davam ao salão principal, na verdade, já estava bem próximo de lá. Quando ouviu um barulho a suas costas. Era a décima vez desde que se levantara e isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Mas não olhou pra trás, ele já tinha feito isso e não adiantara. Hum...Provavelmente era Fred e George querendo aprontar alguma com ele. Ou então era a Murta-que-geme seguindo-o de novo...Desde do ano passado, quando ele descobrira a Câmara secreta, ele ficara meio receoso com aquela conversa dela: "Se você morrer, eu deixo você dividir o meu Box do banheiro comigo". Apressou o passo e logo estava no salão principal. Não demorou muito para avistar os amigos e sentou-se entre Hermione e Ron.

- Por que vocês não me acordaram?

- Eu tentei. Só que você me ameaçou com uma azaração, aí eu deixei pra lá – respondeu Ron rindo.

- Putz, eu não agüento mais esperar pelas férias!

- O que você vai fazer nas férias Harry? – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos e armados ao seu lado, tentando esconder um pouco da sua irritação.

- Ah, meus pais vão viajar pra Rússia! E eu vou com eles. ..Bom, é uma viagem de negócios, por conta do ministério, mas meu pai disse que vai dar pra gente aproveitar muito! ...E você Hermione?

- E o que é que ela faz nas férias além de estudar? – falou o ruivo antes da amiga.

- Oras! Pra sua informação eu vou viajar também. Meus pais programaram uma viagem pra França! Estou doida pra conhecer a parte bruxa de Paris, eu li sobre um museu que eles têm lá...

- Só podia ser a sangue-ruim da Granger. Coitados dos parisienses, não precisavam de tamanha escória perto deles.

- Caia fora, Malfoy!

- E quem vai me fazer ir embora?

- Oras, seu...

- Potter! Malfoy!

Os grinfinórios estremeceram ao ouvir o som meio estridente da professora MacGonagal. Os sonserinos (Malfoy e seus dois guarda-costas) não deram tanta importância, mas se afastaram quando a diretora da Grinfinória ameaçou tirar-lhes pontos. Não demorou muito para que então Harry, Ron e Hermione se dirigissem as masmorras, onde teriam aulas de Poções, "uma pura perda de tempo com o Morcegão rabugento" na opinião de dos dois garotos, para horror de Hermione. Ninguém no salão conseguiu ver as duas mulheres estranhas que tinham observado toda a cena, Sayuri e Yoru. As duas estavam invisíveis aos olhos humanos. Conveniente...como deveria ser.

Sayuri observou atentamente Harry partindo com seus colegas para a aula, ainda remoendo o que aquele pivete tinha dito sobre a matéria. Imperceptivelmente, estreitou os olhos, lhe fuzilando com o olhar. Não esperava o grito de Yoru.

- AHÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Sua desmiolada! – reclamou Sayuri com a mão no peito – Se eu estivesse viva teria morrido agora mesmo de ataque cardíaco!

- Oras, você só está com raiva porque não descobriu o que eu descobri!

- E o que você descobriu de tão importante!

- Ah...nada de mais. É que o loirinho Malfoy olhou pra bunda do Harry – Sayuri arregalou os olhos, incrédula, mas Yoru continuou mesmo assim – O que significa que toda essa hostilidade entre eles é só tensão sexual mal resolvida!...Bom, pelo menos da parte do loirinho, falta descobrir se é da parte de Harry também.

- Ótimo! Agora você vai bancar o cupido das crianças. Pelo amor de Deus, eles só têm treze anos!

Yoru fez uma careta, ainda não aceitara o fato de ter virado babá de um pivete de 13 anos de idade.

Harry olhou por sobre os ombros pela vigésima vez. Mas Ron lhe deu uma cotovelada pra ele prestar atenção na aula. Não que Hagrid fosse um mal professor de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, mas era bom não se descuidar porque...bom, o meio gigante tinha um gosto especial por criatura que cuspissem fogo, tivessem garras venenosas, dentes pontiagudos e sobressalentes, ou simplesmente parecessem perigosas e selvagens. Era o caso agora. Tentou prestar atenção, e estava quase conseguindo quando novamente percebeu algo estranho. Dessa vez não era a sensação de estar sendo observado, e sim o vento!

O vento vinha de trás dele. Harry notara isso pelas folhas das árvores ao seu redor se movendo; olhando para o seu lado direito, ele também pode notar isso pelos cabelos esvoaçando de Hermione, que ela tentava controlar segurando para trás com as mãos. O problema era: ele não sentia o vento vindo de trás dele, e não tinha ninguém atrás dele para impedi-lo de sentir o vento em suas costas! Ou pelos menos, Harry não conseguia ver ninguém! Nesse momento, toda a turma de um passo pra trás, num reflexo Harry procurou a varinha, olhando pra frente de novo, com apreensão.

- Ah, temos um voluntário! Muito bem Harry!

- Ãnh...O que...

- Não precisa ser tímido. Venha!

E o gigante o levantou pelas as axilas, colocando-o do outro lado da cerca. A única (frágil) proteção que os alunos tinham dos hipogrifos que Hagrid trouxera para a aula.

- Agora você se aproxima dele devagar, e faz uma reverência. Cuidado, Harry, hipogrifos se ofendem muito fácil e se você...

Inferno! Ele não queria se aproximar! Ele queria pular a cerca e voltar pro amontoado de alunos que ainda estava afastado dos bichos! Mas ele não poderia fazer isso, Hagrid fora o primeiro amigo de verdade que ele fizera em Hogwarts, e essa era a primeira aula dele! Com resignação ele foi se aproximando...

O corujal de Howgarts se localizava um pouco à parte da área realmente habitável da escola. Era uma torre, repleta de corujas, penas e excrementos no chão. Um lugar bem calmo, mesmo que o "pio" constante daquelas aves fizessem o lugar ficar meio barulhento. Era ali que os anjos deveriam se encontrar. Encostado numa das paredes da torre, já estava Mehiel; o anjo tinha vindo (para essa missão) na aparência de uma mulher normal, embora tivesse feito questão de permanecer com os mesmos olhos inquisidores e profundos de sempre. Mehiel comia um pacote de biscoitos "Passatempo" que ela pegara no Brasil antes de vir para a Inglaterra. Ok, era estritamente proibido para qualquer anjo experimentar dos prazeres da Terra, como comida, sexo com os humanos e outras coisinhas exclusivas da vida como mortal. Eles tinham medo que se os anjos experimentassem eles podiam gostar tanto que isso podia desviar a atenção deles de suas missões, ou pior, eles podiam nunca mais querer sair da Terra. Mehiel pouco se importava com essas ordens. Aliás, era difícil pra ela ser tão submissa a ponto de temer comer um pacote de biscoitos!

"Merda!" pensou, afinal, tinha sido por rebeldias como essas que ela agora voltava com o posto de uma mera soldado!

Comendo o último biscoito, jogou o pacote fora. Foi quando percebeu outros dois anjos entrando. Antes mesmo que os visse já sabia que os dois tinham vindo com a forma feminina. Fechou os olhos e pode mesmo visualiza-las, uma com cabelos grandes e negros com uma franja, hum...a franja não era grande o suficiente para bater em seus olhos, pele meio morena, cerca de um metro e setenta. A outra era um pouco mais alta, cabelos compridos e castanhos claros, cortados em degrade, tinha a pele bem clara e...bom, tinha um jeito tão lascivo que não negava nem no céu nem no inferno que era um anjo dos desejos.

- Identifique-se anjo!

- Soldado Mehiel, sensível ao seu comando senhora!

Disse isso sem nem ao menos se endireitar. E ao abri os olhos viu mesmo as duas criaturas que tinha visualizado em sua mente, só que agora em frente a si, a mais baixa com um quê de irritação mal contida, certamente pelo seu descaso ao responder.

- Mehiel, eu tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem. – continuou a baixinha, embora ainda parecesse brava – Sou a coronel Sayuri e essa é a tenente-coronel Yoru. – a tal Yoru acenou com a cabeça.

- Olá vocês...

- Suponho que você já tenha visto o indivíduo que devemos proteger.

- Não, na realidade não.

- Como não! Não podemos perder tempo! Você tem logo que identifica-lo! Não podemos ficar perdendo tempo aqui se ele não é realmente a reencarnação de Richard, o grande mago.

- Eu não preciso olhar pro garoto para saber que ele **é** a reencarnação de Richard. Como todo bom anjo sensível eu consigo sentir de longe a energia do garoto, e acredite, ele realmente precisa de ajuda, porque ele não disfarça nem um pouco quem é, e muito menos o pedaço de alma que está guardando. Se tiver qualquer anjo negro do sensível num raio de 20 quilômetros, toda o nosso estratagema para manter a identidade dele escondida já foi por água abaixo!

Sayuri permaneceu impassível, mas Yoru estremeceu visivelmente.

- Era só o que faltava – falou Yoru – Ele é mesmo um pivete. Ai, meu Deus, que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Depois de séculos como anjo de prestígio, eu volto pra Terra pra ser babá! Ninguém merece!

- Você deveria ter mais respeito, o garoto não é um ser humano qualquer.

- Ah, ele não é, Sayuri? Pois ele conseguiu me enganar direitinho...

- Bom... Vocês duas aí já tem uma idéia de como nós vamos agir?

- Eu já tenho uma estratégia – continuou a coronel – Nós vamos vigia-lo, e protege-lo de perto. Você Mehiel tentará disfarçar a energia do garoto, e você Yoru, tentará conhecer o garoto melhor, para que quando os outros dois anjos chegarem já tenhamos um relatório da situação e sugestões de como nos mostrar a ele sem o assustarmos...muito.

- E você, o que faz? – perguntou Mehiel.

- Eu já fiz o que tinha de fazer, montei um plano, agora é a vez de vocês, obedeçam!

Disse isso saiu a passos largos, com certeza para perto do seu protegido, sendo seguida da colega com quem havia entrado no corujal. Mehiel bufou, mas foi logo atrás, ia ser uma longa...longa...longa missão.

Gente, estou adorando escrever isso aqui! Espero que vocês gostem. Ah, um recadinho para as meninas que estão participando.

Miatexeira: Menina, o Harry já é meio rebelde e não gosta muito de regras, imagina com você como influência por perto! Rsrsrs. Bom, faltou você descrever as suas roupas (você não vai aparecer nua na frente do Harry, né? Aí sim que ele vai morrer de susto...). Ah, diga-me o que você achou da sua personagem, eu encarnei ela bem na fic? Se você não gostou pode sempre dar pitaques e dizer o que fiz a personagem fazer que ela não faria, ou que eu não fiz ela fazer e ela faria. E a pergunta que não quer calar, você tem alguma preferência quanto à com quem o Harry vai ficar? Outra coisa, fale também do que sua personagem vai achar das outras pessoas da fic, digo, o Sirius, o Remus, o Draco, a Hermione, o Ron, etc...

Kitsumi Malfoy: E aí, gostou da sua personagem? Eu te dou o mesmo conselho que dei a miateixeira, você pode sempre dar pitaques quanto a sua personagem. Até porque a personagem é sua, eu só a coloco no papel (ou melhor, na tela do Pc)! Você também não descreveu sua roupa, e também não disse se tem preferência quanto a quem será o par de Harry. Ah, e o que você acha dos outros personagens...Remus, Sirius, Draco, Hermione, etc...Outra coisa, o que foi q você teve com o anjo do Combate (mila curiosíssima!) ! Eu devo lhe lembrar que anjos têm romances sim, e até fazem sexo, embora sexo seja para eles algo totalmente diferente do que sexo é para os mortais (até pq anjos não têm sexo!). Na fic eu coloquei você com corpo de mulher, foi o q eu deduzi q você queria pela sua ficha.

Motoko Evans: Coitado do Harry em suas mãos! Você já o achou um cabeça-oca de cara! Queria saber o você acha dos outros personagens (como Sirius, Remo...), mas em especial queria saber o que você vai achar da Hermione e do Snape. Descreva sua roupa também, não queremos matar o Harry do coração! Já imaginou se de repente ele começa a ver três mulheres nuas seguindo-o por todas as parte? AUHHUAUAHAUH.

Gostei muito das fichas de todas vocês! Um detalhe a mais: só porque o céu não permite, não significa que vocês não possam se apaixonar por alguém aqui da Terra, né? . Quem sabe vocês até fiquem por aqui de uma vez depois q o problema "Harry" seja resolvido,hein?


End file.
